Soul Mates
by kawaiimiku
Summary: They both are soul mates; in every single life they ever had they had loved each other in some way or other. Semi-AU. ConYuu and other couples... Warming! Some MPREG! And Full Summary inside. Enjoy.


Title: Soul mates…

Pairings: ConYuu, various

Rating: R, NC-17

Genres: Action, shouene-ai, yaoi, romance, adventure? Fantasy, angst.

Warming: Adult themes, violence, sexual themes, and MPREG

Summary: They both are soul mates; in every single life they ever had they had loved each other in some way or other. From the tragic lovers to the ever happily after, they had always loved and died together this time is no different. Conrad and Yuuri have both died and reincarnated at the same time in different places, both born to be enemies, yet when with a chance meeting hells breaks loose.

Sir Conrad Weller and the 27th Maoh Shibuya Yuuri have fallen… Both found together, dead and at last there were two witnesses to this event, their death, Lord Wolfram Von Belfield and King Saralegui. Many would interpret this scene as dramatic, King Saralegui is screaming, his body hunched over the lifeless of the Maoh, his anger aimed towards that of Lord Von Belfield. Wolfram's expression is that of shock, his hands tainted din blood, his brother's and fiancée's blood.

"It's all your fault Lord Von Belfield! If it weren't because of you they both would have been alive and happy! Yuuri would have been alive! Because of you Yuuri is dead! Dead!"

Like preying words of guilt Wolfram felt his heart snap, anger flushed in his cheeks and his expression anguish. "Don't blame! I know it was my fault…But…But! I didn't know! I never wanted… I'm sorry…Yuuri..YUURI!" Wolfram drops to his knees, tears in his yes.

"You… You have no right! No right to scream his name, no right to ever call him someone dear to him… And what about your brother? Do you not care for him as well? Sir Weller… He gave his life for him, gave him everything and yet…"

"I do care for him! Conrad….Yuuri… I loved them both; I loved them dearly, to de depths of my soul! They betrayed me! I…"

King Saralegui doesn't waste any time to show off his new found hate and disgust at Lord Von Belfield and before anyone has any chance to say anything he rips off Yuuri's pendant taking it in his hand. Julia's pendant, Conrad's pendant… Yuuri's pendant.

"No one… I will not… I will not forget… I will never forgive you Lord Von Belfield and what you have done to these poor souls. May one day they proclaim revenge on you." And at that King Saralegui stood up, gripping tightly the pendant in his hand, fingers mangled with blue and red.

If anyone dared to describe King Saralegui at this moment their words would be: A white angel stained by blood, his face that of an angry god ready to bestow his revenge upon his treacherous subjects.

And just for a moment, both men stared at each other, one from above, the other render. A promise of revenge was delivered that fateful day. "This is war… I King Saralegui proclaim war to Shin Makkoku in the name of Shibuya Yuuri a dear friend who has fallen because of its people." Wolfram didn't have any time to say anything else, King Saralegui had fled, left for his own country to start preparations for the war.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

News reached Shin Makkoku and the Blood Pledge Castle. The 27th Maoh Shibuya Yuuri and his loyal most trusted knight had died and Lord Wolfram Von Belfield and King Saralegui had been witness to this. Gunter Von Christ, the Maoh's advisor was currently weeping, his soul in deep sadness, he had truly loved the boy and only wished for his everlasting happiness but that was no more. As for now the king lied dead besides his knight, both smiling.

"How… How ungracious… How horrible and terrifying His Majesty's death has become, Shin Makkoku weeps for him and I Gunter wonder on how Lord Von Belfield has let this happen and King Saralegui's cry of impending war!"

Wolfram stood darkly in a corner, his gaze fixed outside the window into the stormy clouds. How could he have let it happen? Why was he so selfish and… Why didn't he try to stop it from happening… Dammit! He had the power to stop it, but… Dammit!

…Yuuri…

…Conrad…

"That's not important right now. We need to find a new Maoh and _fast_. There is a war coming and we have to be prepared for it. Do you _understand_ Wolfram? What this means?"

It was the gruff voice of Gwendal Von Voltaire, his tone harsh and reprehensive. He too had been affected by the king's death, even if he didn't show it publicly. It was a known fact he had been knitting more than usual, mountains of knitted stuffed animals were laid where he had been and where he was sitting now, knitting something resembling that of a lion, a blue lion.

"Yes… I know what this means brother. I'll take responsibility and pry…" Wolfram hadn't been able to finish his sentence because Murata Ken, the current reincarnation of The Great Sage had just entered the room bearing news that would forever change their lives.

"I came bearing news regarding Shibuya's and Sir Weller's souls."

Everyone's attention was drawn to small boy whose expression was hidden by his glinting eyewear.

"Hello. Why so gloomy? I have good news!" It was the voice from the Original (annoying) king who had just popped up from Murata's pocket. Everyone groaned at his cheerfulness. Shinou shrugged his shoulders making a cute pout and Murata rolled his eyes in annoyance, he knew too well his king and of course he would later scowl at his tactlessness.

"Don't worry, those two will be reincarnated, I owe it to Yuuri. But I'm afraid this time around would be of selfish matters than a favor being paid off… I'm afraid Yuuri would be the only one to stop this upcoming war with New Shimaron and as for Sir Weller. Well, he is the only person that I know of who is capable of giving Yuuri the strength necessary to keep going and to never stop believing. We all know this from past experience. However, this time is going to be different, I won't know where they had been reincarnated and _I_ will be reincarnated as well, right besides Yuuri to protect him myself. I wasn't able to last time and caused much unwanted harm… This time, is the last of me you'll ever see for awhile."

Everyone gaped at Shinou's news expect Murata who ha idly stood quiet. Wolfram clenched his fist, Gunter rejoiced and Gwendal sighed in relief, at last they weren't really dead but rather in the route to their next life… Reincarnation.

"Does this mean… That we'll see them again?" It was Wolfram's broken voice, hot tears were engulfed in his green orbs, the Mazoku had suffered more than anyone else in the entire Shin Makkoku and this… This news, were something to him, it meant something. That this time… This time it was going to be him who would protect Yuuri, _them_. He was going to make sure that both Yuuri and Conrad would be safe and that he would let no one come into their harm. His resolution was set and now he only had to take the kingship, raise an army and pry to any Gods that existed somewhere that King Saralegui would stop with this revenge of his.

That was right, that day, the 28th Maoh was born and with him a new era of war… A war for mercy, peace and love… Wolfram Von Belfield was a stubborn man, and this he would in battle, as for him he would both win and lose but unlike other wars less lives would be lost and efforts to stop would keep going non-stop. He would fight for Yuuri's dream of peace, even if it meant killing anyone who opposed this idea; he was going to stop King Saralegui.

Everyone in the room could see the fire in the man's eyes and at that moment they knew what was to come; only they hoped it did not end in tragedy. It was enough with the previous Maoh's death.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been three years since King Saralegui had started the war that one day would be called 'The Great War' and two since his first son's birth. And now he stood up in the castle's garden, heavily pregnant with Berias' child, their second child. He felt the baby kick and smiled sadly, he had wished his children had been born into more peaceful times but of course he had declared war to Shin Makkoku because of Yuuri's and Sir Weller's death… The baby kicked again, as if in reassurance.

It was no secret that some males from Seisakoku had the inert ability to bear children and that he, Saralegui had been one of those fortunate males with that power even if he was half human. Then again, he was known for holding great power, aka his hypnosis, and that his bearing abilities were just a plus, a very welcoming plus at that.

"Papa…Papa." That was the voice of his eldest, Yelsi, named after his deceased twin brother. "Ah, my sweet, you want something?" Saralegui wished no more than to be able to pick his child up but his belly had a saying in this and that was big fat no. He chuckled and rustled the child's messy baby blond hair when a sharp pain hit his back spreading to his belly. He recognized this pain, it was the same one he had before he had given birth to Yelsi. "Yelsi… Go and get dad… The baby inside father is about to come and I need your help, ok?" Saralegui gave an encouraging pained smile at his boy who nodded confused and ran to look for Berias.

Berias came rushing to his husband's aid and found him leaning against a tree, crouched over hand on his belly. He was worried, especially about the baby's health. It was a known fact for the married couple that they were both uncle and nephew and if they ever had children there was the possibility of them not coming right. At first they weren't really bothered because none of them had the ability to bear children until Saralegui became pregnant with Yelsi, it had been a high-risk pregnancy, the entire time Saralegui had to remain in bed. It had been a difficult time, but thanks to God, Yelsi's birth had come easy and he had been born very healthy. He smiled fondly at the memory but this was not time to thinking about that but rather on Saralegui's and the unborn baby's health.

"Sara… Sara, love, tell me where it hurts, how long it has it been hurting." Berias, with great care helped Saralegui on his feet and carried him. He ordered his son to be in his room for the entire day until he comes to get him and meet the new baby, he didn't want their son to be present for the birth, there was no way of telling how things will go or how much would it affect Yelsi. Carrying his husband to their shared chambers he started to shout orders to bring water towels and everything that was needed for the birth…

Hours later the cries of an infant could be heard from the royal couple's chambers. The second son had been born! Carefully, Berias wrapped the small baby in clean towels and cradled him. He was grinning, he had just become father for the second time, the baby had been born healthy and it was truly a blessing. Saralegui was fast asleep, unlike last time this birth had become extensively long and difficult, both feared the baby's life but thank god he had been born very healthy for the look of things. Berias took a second look at his son and noticed the brown hair… That was strange, both he and Saralegui had bond hair, and then the baby opened his eyes... Brown… Then Berias remembered the reason of the war and how close his baby reassembly one of the causes. A chill went up his spine and he cursed, this only meant that his second son was… He couldn't bring himself to think about it. How was he going to tell this to Saralegui?

"Is something wrong, Berias?" That was his and only king's voice, again he cursed to himself and opted to show it to Saralegui. He walked close and handed him the baby.

Curious golden eyes scanned the baby, brown hair, brown eyes… Then a thought and a smile, this only could mean a thing. "Berias… His name will be Conrart."

Nothing else was said and no one ever made a comment about the prince's unusual looks or how he resembled a Mazoku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Time passed in Shin Makkoku, The 28th Maoh had tried his best to make peace talks with New Shimaron's King Saralegui but it was to no vain, the man remained stubborn. That was not the only happenings around…

Gwendal was seating outside Wolfram's chambers knitting madly, worried about his little brother. To his right sat His Holiness, His Majesty's husband, aka his little brother's husband.

"Relax Lord Von Voltaire, he is just giving birth." Murata smiled, over the time that had elapsed in Shin Makkoku he had grown a few inches but he still remained short, shorter than him. He wondered how the man, the soon-to-be-father was highly calm about this. Mazoku male pregnancies were known to be stressing to the male that was carrying the child and the birthing rather… difficult and dangerous.

"400 years of experience has taught me to be cam during my child's birth, though it never changes the fact that you are nervous about it. Time has taught me to patient with things, you yourself should know about this, you are also a father" It was true, Gwendal had momentarily forgotten that his brother-in-law had years ahead of experience with dealing with things. But that and the fact he had experienced that with his and Gunter's child would not change the fact that it was his little brother in there giving birth. Plus, Wolfram had been in there for hours, the baby should have been born hours ago!

"Things might have gotten complicated; it is not unknown in male pregnancies for this to happen. We also have to add this is Wolfram's first time delivering a child and his stature. But years of experience tells me it has nothing to do with that but in the 'baby' himself."

Murata knew more than he was credited for.

Just at that moment one of the nurses came outside, her face weary and gentle smile in her soft red lips. "Congratulations, the birth was successful. We have two healthy baby boys, Gisela-sama is tending to them now."

Twins? For a moment Gwendal almost hyperventilated but Murata kept it breathing by wearing a knowing smirk that annoyed everyone, including him.

"If you wish to see them now, you might enter."

Without saying anything else, both men entered the room.

Murata glanced at Wolfram who lay sweaty in his bed, resting but not asleep, that man was really stubborn. His eyes adverted to Gisela who was wrapping both babies in blankets before walking towards Wolfram and handling him the babies. Gwendal was stoic and with Murata's encouragement, both men walked towards he bed.

"Ken… The babies… They…" Something was clearly troubling the blond king, Murata without wasting time leaned forwards and took one a look at the twins. One of them had blond hair and _a blue eye, the other was_ a double-black like himself resembling Shibuya when he was a baby.

"I know. It looks like Shinou was right… Ne, Wolfram, how about naming the one that looks like you Shinou and the one that resembles…me… Yuuri?"

Wolfram made a surprised gasp but nonetheless agreed with his husband choice of names.

Gwendal was stoic, he could not believe it, at first, after Shinou had delivered them with the news about Yuuri's reincarnation he had been reluctant about it but at least it gave hope to Wolfram and Gunter. It wasn't until he had seen the babies and the similarities that he would believed that they have been reincarnated. The only remaining was Conrad…

That night Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire had assigned troops to search for any child that closely resembled the deceased Conrad Weller and bring him to the castle… No one found a trace of his reincarnation… Years later Gwendal gave up and resigned to the fact that Conrad had been not reincarnated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Get revenge on your fallen comrades? Well let me tell you this they are not dead. I only stunned them, giving my team enough time to evacuate… I don't care if you kill me… At least they all are safe somewhere."

"Aren't you Shin Makkoku's crown prince? Well, since you didn't kill my comrades and are a worthy price I'll let you live… But… I'll take you with me, you'll be a nice asset to father and perhaps Shin Makkoku will give in to father's will and this war will end for once!"

Okay, this idea would not leave me alone, seriously so I just had to write it. Sadly I might not be able to update soon, I don't have time to explain why but at any case I will be updating this fic in LJ… Links can be found in my page… I currently have no way to explain a few things about this fic or why I'm going to update it in LJ… Tomorrow, in my LJ account everything will be explained. Please forgive me.


End file.
